


Il bicchiere della staffa

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Budding Love, Coda, Episode: s07e15 Badda-Bing Badda-Bang, F/M, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Scena di coda dell’episodio 7x15 “Badda-Bing Badda-Bang” di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.Dopo la serata passata in sala ologrammi il Dottor Bashir ed Ezri Dax approfondiscono la loro amicizia.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011
Kudos: 1





	Il bicchiere della staffa

Gli otto di Deep Space Nine - nove, incluso Vic - avevano completato con successo il colpo da un milione di dollari al casinò ed erano rimasti a festeggiare nel locale olografico, ormai tornato al vecchio splendore. Il capitano Sisko si era persino messo a duettare con Vic sulle note della canzone _The Best is Yet to Come_ di Frank Sinatra.

C’era stato un brindisi per celebrare tutti insieme, anche se alcuni di loro avevano già bevuto abbastanza durante la serata. Anche Odo sollevò un bicchiere, sebbene poi non ne avrebbe bevuto il contenuto, provvidenzialmente poiché a fine serata dovette sostenere Kira mentre l’accompagnava all’alloggio. Il colonnello aveva infatti bevuto non poco, in compagnia di Frankie lo sguardo per trattenerlo lontano dall’ufficio e non si era trattato di sintalcool. L’unica altra occasione in cui l’aveva vista brilla era stata la festa di addio al celibato di Jadzia Dax.  
Da circa sei mesi il nuovo ospite del simbionte Dax era Ezri.

Tutti si salutarono augurandosi buonanotte mentre uscivano dalla sala ologrammi e dal locale di Quark. Nog si fermò a parlare con suo zio, che ancora si chiedeva cosa ci fosse stato in ballo, e gli raccontò tutto.  
Bashir stava parlando fitto con O’Brien:  
“Deve essere stato imbarazzante. Sempre se ti imbarazza spogliarti ed essere perquisito da un ologramma…” Osservò Julian.

“A me francamente si.” Rispose Miles.

“Scusami Capo.” Bashir si allontanò da O’Brien e si accostò ad Ezri, le chiese se avrebbe potuto accompagnarla al suo alloggio, lei accettò.  
Si misero a chiacchierare e, arrivati davanti alla porta dell’alloggio, lei gli propose di entrare per continuare la conversazione.

“Certamente.” Acconsentì lui, con sicurezza.

Erano ancora vestiti con gli abiti dell’epoca, anni ’60, e una volta dentro Ezri ne approfittò per togliersi le scarpe.  
“Questi tacchi mi stanno uccidendo.” Si giustificò, mentre si sedeva sul divano.

“Ti va il bicchiere della staffa?” le chiese Julian, mentre appoggiava la giacca ed il cappello su una poltrona.

“Un ultimo bicchiere?”

Julian annuì.

“Perché no.” Acconsentì lei.

Bashir si diresse al replicatore e selezionò due Vodka Martini.

“Vedo che hai dimestichezza con i modi di dire umani.” Le disse.

“Anch’io ho frequentato l’Accademia della Flotta Stellare… ed anche Dax ne ricorda molti…”

“Già. Avrei dovuto pensarci.”

Julian si accomodò sul divano e le porse il drink.  
Ezri piegò le gambe sotto di sé sul divano e proseguì la loro precedente conversazione:  
“Non posso credere che stesse per andare tutto a monte perché mi hanno fatto cadere i Martini. Per fortuna sei intervenuto tu a salvare la situazione.”

Julian non poté fare a meno di soffermare brevemente lo sguardo sulle macchie delle gambe della ragazza: le macchie dei Trill proseguono fino in fondo e l’abbigliamento da cameriera sexy lasciava poco all’immaginazione. Allentò con nonchalance il nodo della cravatta e sfibbiò il primo bottone della camicia.

“Sono abituato ad improvvisare, nel programma olografico da agente segreto mi capita spesso di doverlo fare.”

“Anch’io ho dovuto improvvisare. Nell’ufficio non c’era il solito contabile e non voleva bere il drink, allora mi sono messa a blaterare ed alla fine lo ha bevuto, credo più che altro per farmi andare via.”

“Di sicuro.” Commentò Bashir, alludendo al fatto che spesso lei parlasse un po' troppo.

La ragazza gli fece una smorfia e proseguì: “Tutto sommato è stato eccitante, mi sono divertita molto.”

“Se ti piace l’avventura potresti partecipare con me al programma dell’agente segreto. Ci sono ruoli femminili interessanti.”

“Volentieri.”

“Hai notato che stasera il Capo non c’era verso la fine?”

“Si, perché?”

“Un uomo della sicurezza lo ha portato via… praticamente è rimasto in biancheria intima ed è stato perquisito.”

“Povero Miles. Davvero imprevedibile questo programma.” Dopo un po' osservò: “Si sta facendo tardi.”

“Posso restare un altro po'?” Chiese Julian, utilizzando tutto il suo fascino.

Ezri si mostrò imperturbata ma disse:  
“Ok, ma ho proprio bisogno di cambiarmi, questo vestito prude in posti che non posso nominare! Torno fra poco.”

“Tranquilla, io sono qui a finire il mio drink.” Le disse, sollevando il bicchiere.

Mentre si cambiava, in camera da letto, Ezri pensò che non le dispiacesse affatto restare ancora in compagnia di Julian. Indossò dei pantaloni comodi ed una canottiera, in modo da essere poi già pronta per andare a dormire. Mise una sottile vestaglia, l’allacciò sul davanti ed uscì dalla camera da letto. Trovò Julian disteso sul divano, addormentato. Lo osservò per un attimo, era così pacifico che non lo volle svegliare. Prese una coperta leggera e la usò per coprirlo, non si trattenne dall’accarezzargli i capelli e dargli un bacio sulla guancia, prima di andare a dormire.

Il mattino seguente, dopo un po' che si fu alzata, Ezri uscì in soggiorno per vedere se Julian si fosse svegliato.

“Buongiorno.” Disse Julian imbarazzato, mentre si metteva a sedere.

“Buongiorno.”

“Evidentemente ieri sera mi sono addormentato qui.”

“Si, ho preferito non svegliarti, dormivi così bene.”

“Scusami, deve essere stato l’alcool che mi ha steso… e scusa per il disturbo.”

“Non preoccuparti… è ancora presto, vuoi fare colazione?” gli propose.

“Ehm… si, potrei usare il bagno prima?” Si chiese se non si stesse prendendo troppe libertà, ma gli sarebbe dispiaciuto non rimanere per colazione ed andare subito al suo alloggio solo perché aveva bisogno del bagno.

Lei non sembrò badarci e rispose: “Certo. Ci sono degli asciugamani puliti sullo scaffale.”

“Grazie, se non mi lavo la faccia non mi sveglio del tutto.” Si giustificò.

Di ritorno dal bagno, trovò Ezri seduta al tavolo che faceva colazione, che aveva replicato anche per lui.

“Grazie.” le disse. Si sedette e cominciò a mangiare con gusto: “Le focaccine al burro sono le mie preferite, e adoro la marmellata di moba.” Fu lusingato che lei avesse scelto la sua colazione preferita, ma non sollevò l’argomento.

“Già, non è male. Stando qui, vicino a Bajor, ho imparato ad apprezzare il cibo Bajoriano. Mi riferisco a me, come Ezri.” Disse mentre beveva un sorso di the.

“Chiaro, si.”

Dopo colazione il Dottor Bashir recuperò giacca e cappello e fece per andare via.

La ragazza gli disse: “Adesso vado a farmi una doccia e mi preparo per andare a lavoro.”  
“Si anch’io… in realtà oggi e domani ho il turno serale,” Disse Julian - al contrario di lei che, come consigliere, lavorava quasi esclusivamente di giorno - “ma potremmo vederci dopodomani sera per il programma dell’agente segreto.”

“Per me va bene.”

“Ti farò sapere per il costume di scena…”

“Niente che pruda, per favore.”

“Sarà liscio come seta… ed io rispolvererò il mio smoking.” Promise lui.

“E’ coperto di polvere?”

Julian rimase interdetto, poi chiarì: “Modo di dire.”

“Sto solo scherzando.” Affermò Ezri sorridendo ed anche lui sorrise. “Buona giornata.” Gli augurò accompagnandolo alla soglia.

“Anche a te.” Le disse, prima di andare via, contento.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Lascia un commento, sarebbe molto gradito!


End file.
